Boruto Dies
by Darkgaarafuker
Summary: Boruto does a little too much snooping around and gets what was coming to him.


"I really have to take a shit" Kankuro said as he and kisame were walking through a ninja store one day shopping for food to keep in their apartment which they lived in together because they had met one day while they were out on separate missions but as soon as they met it was love at first sight and they began talking and they went out a lot and kankuro even bought a ninja message bird so he could talk to kisame on the fly.

"Don't worry kankuro we will be home soon enough and you will be able to shit then" kisame said as he browsed the vegetables, picking up a head of lettuce. Although kisame was a fish of course he still had to eat and because he was part human he ate vegetables and stuff like everyone else did

"Hehe" Kankuro said to Kisame as his lover was picking up vegetables and putting them in the cart. Kankuro came around the ninja cart full of ninja foods and he hugged kisame from behind chuckling and also smiling because he was happy he got to have some time with his beloved. He kiss kisames neck gently right there in the store.

"Kankuro! Not here at the store!" kisame moaned as kankuro kissed his neck but kankuro didn't care he chuckled yet again and kept kissing his fishy lover kisame all of a sudden someone ran past them "what the f was that" Kisame yelled

The person that ran past them stopped where he was and turned around and kisame kinda recognized him but only half recognized him like might guy only half recognized fake kisame. He had blond hair and blue eyes and he was really young but all of a sudden it hit kisame who it looked like it looked like Naruto uzumaki but kisame knew better than to think that this kid was Naruto it must be his son!

"I'm boruto!" The ugly kid that looked like an uglier Naruto said and kankuro let go of kisame but only because their was a kid not because he wanted to stop touching his sexy fish love. "Who are you guys?" Boruto asked the two of them he didn't look like he really cared but Kankuro figured that he would tell him anyway.

"I'm Kankuro from the sand village and this is my lover kisame he is one of the seven swordsmen. Pretty cool huh?" Kankuro said as he smirked, pointing a thumb at his cat ears with the sand village symbol on the cat ears helmet and Boruto shrugged like it wasn't really a big deal which kinda frustrated kankuro.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Not as cool as my dad!" Boruto said and he stuck his tongue out at kankuro and kisame "Ill see you guys around later… you guys look gay anyway I don't have time for gays" Boruto said and kankuro was eally frustrated now.

"Why I shold go after him and beat the SHIT out of him!" Kankuro screamed and the whole store heard him but they let him be because they all knew kankuro and they knew he was prone to be a little lot and to act out a lot especially in the presence of his lover "come on kisame lets go!" Kankuro said to kisame but kisame looked a little hesitant "what is it baby" kankuro asked

"Well I cant really tell you now but when we finish shopping I will tell you at home.. no more excitement.." Kisame said shyly and he was blushing and kankuro shrugged he guessed it didn't really matter he wasn't the type to demand things right away anyway. "So I was thinking some fruits too, what do you think kanky? I love strawberries and all fruits and veggies and we should get some ninja crackers too and maybe some shrimpies" kisame was saying to kankuro as they were walking through the ninja store aisles

"Anything is fine with me kisame as long as you want it" kankuro said to his lover as they walked around and kisame puts lots of things into their cart like fruits and veggies and miscellaneous foods and whatnot and lots of all of that and some blood too because he is a shark and also some pills for kankuro because he needed them but kankuro could get almost anything becayse he was really loaded especially because hes brother gaara was the kazekage "pick out anything ya want" he said again to remind kisame to get anything and kisame slipped something into the cart that kankuro wouldn't find out about until later

Finally they went to the check out line and they paid for all of the things that they bought and it ended up being a LOT of ninja money but kankuro brought just enough and even if he had to pay for more, he had his ninja debit card so he could pay for it but anyway kisame and kankuro were on their way home.

"So what is it ya wanted to tell me?" Kankuro began but he was quickly cut off as he ran into someone as he and kisame were carrying their ninja groceries home. "What in the f?" Kankuro exclaimed

"What the?! You guys again!" Boruto said, it was boruto again!

"Listen kid… you gotta learn to stay outta peoples ways! This is getting really frustrating!" Kankuro yelled, starting to get a little angrey but he didn't see that kisame was getting really nervous holding all of his bags he was usually really tall but he now looked a little shorter

"Okay, pkay, well stay outta my way and maybe we wont have a problem!" Boruto yelled back at kankuro, they were like two really loud guys fighting back and forth at a bar or maybe like kiba and Naruto but either way they were really rowdy and noisy and they were drawing a lot of attention to themselves.

"Listen umm.. kanky? Theres a lot of people staring… and I still didn't tell you what I had to tell you yet…. If you love me… its really important…. You really need to know!" Kisame yelled out quietly and shyly but this got kankuro to look at him and he looked really confused and really concerned

"Huh? Are you all right?" Kankuro asked and when kisame nodded he turned back to boruto with the fire in his eyes gone, love for kisame replacing the fire. "Okay kid listen up… I gotta go home so I can make sure kisame is okay but we aren't done, ya hear me?! I still got a bone to pick with you" Kankuro said, frowning

"yeah yeah, whatever old man!" Boruto said, harrumphing and marching away from them sticking his butt out a kankuo which if it was kisame it would have turned kankuro on but it was boruto and instead it really turned kankuro off which provoked an "Ew" from the guy in the facepaint because he didn't like little boys

"Are you okay baby?" Kankuro asked kisame as soon as boruto was out of sight "you've been acting really weird today… you've got me really worried about you!" he exclaimed suddenly and blushed as he did because he wasn't really one to show a lot of emotion but this mustve been an exception for him. He always acted differently around those he loved!

"I promise I'm okay! This is just really important… I don't want you to be fighting around me right now because… well… we have to go home first. I'll tell you there, I promise! And while I get ready to tell you, you can take a shit!" Kisame said to kankuro, bending down like three feet to kiss his tiny lover which he loved so much and kankuro also loved him back he was just a little different with the way he loved

Kankuro kissed kisame more than kisame kissed him like he made the kiss deeper and started to make out with kisame but kisame quickly put an end to that

"kankuro!" kisame gasped "stop it, we're almost there!" he was blushing and when they got home he finally smiled because he could be a little more sexy with his lover

"Okay baby ill be right back im gonna go take a shit have what you were gonna tell me ready! Ill make it quick" kankuro said and he set all the groceries down on the counter and sexily kissed kisame, leaving him waiting and giving him a little time to tell kankuro what he had to tell him.

Kisame was blushing and he was really turned on by kankuro and he kinda wanted to have sex right away but in the mean time he had some really big and exciting news for kankuro so he hurried up and put all the ninja groceries away in their ninja cabinets in their apartment before he saw the thing he had slipped in the cart before.

While kankuro was in one bathroom in the master bedroom, kisame went to the other bathroom which was in front of their spare bedroom which they used for various things like storing stuff or having guests in.

He pulled something out of his pocket and stared down at it shyly before getting to work, using the bathroom himself. He already knew what was coming but he wanted to make sure before he told kankuro he wanted to make sure he was right because he didn't want to act like a fool in front of his lover

"Hey im done taking a shit what is it you needed to tell me?" Kankuro yelled as kisame stood meekly in side the bathroom he slipped the thing inside of his pocket and walked out

"Listen…. Come with me" kisame said shyly and quietly, blushing as he lead kankuro to the main master bedroom kankuro was really confused but he thought it must be really important if kisame was acting so weird about it because he was usually so charistmatic but now he seemed like a different man

Kisame sat kankuro down on the bed and sat next to him, blushing as he sat down with his hands in his lap.

"Please don't be mad" kisame said to kankuro "I promise that im going to be here for you and with you and I would never leave something like this to you I love you so much and I would never…just please… I love you so much baby… im gonna be here so please be here and stay here with me…" kisame was giving a speech to kankuro but kankuro was really confused he didn't quite understand

"Im not sure I quite understand what youre getting at kisame" kankuro said "can you please just explain you know im a little slow"

"What im trying to say is… well… see for yourself" kisame said to kankuro. He handed kankuro what he had earlier and it was….. a pregnancy test with two bars!

"KISAME! YOUR PREGNANT?!" Kankuro yelled he couldn't believe it! His lover was pregnant! This was what he had wanted but he didn't know if it was possible but he sure as hell was glad its possible he had always wanted to have a family of his own because he loved gaara and temari but he wanted to start his own family and when he fell in love with kisame he knew he wouldn't be able to have children because he fell in love with a fish man

"But… how is it possible?" Kankuro shouted!

"Keep your voice down baby…" Kisame said and he was blushing looking down at his hands "well male fish can actually change gender and im half man and half fish so im kinda hermaphroditic and I well… its tough to explain but you and I will be having a beautiful baby and that's all I care about" kisame said to kankuro. Kankuro took kisames hands in his own excitedly he was ready to finally have a family of his own

"Listen kisame… I don't care how it happened. I don't care that everyone in the world will judge us. I just want to make sure that nothing happens to you or the baby. You mean the world to me both you and the little one growing inside you. I just love you so fucking much. No one has ever meant more to me ever…. I always wanted to have kids but I knew I couldn't once I got with you but now that youre pregnant i… well this is the happiest moment of my life!" kankuro had an outburst of emotion to kisame

"Kankuro… i!" Kisame couldn't say much. He launched himself on kankuro right away careful of the ginormous height and weight difference actually it wasn't really that much but he still didn't want to crush kankuro to death but he started kissing him a lot right away and he was already turned on from before and kankuro was also really turned on kisame was kissing him so much and he was kissing his neck and also kankuro was moaning and kisame was moaning too but they didn't care theywere so in love and kisame was pregnant and they were ready to start their new life together

"Kisame! We should mke dinner or something, theres still a lot of day left! We shouldn't be doing this now! What if the people outside here us!" Kankuro yelled in between sexy moans that kisame caused because he was kissing kankuro a lot

"Let them hear us." Kisame said without a care in the world.

He took off kankuro's onesie slowly but sexily and kissed all over his body and bit his nipples off with his sharp shark teeth which really turned kisame and kankuro both on. Kankuro was bleeding which even more turned kisame on

"Ninja art: regenerating nipple technique!" Kankuro said suddenly, doing a few hand signs including fingering his asshole but his nipples quickly grew back and althought kisame was really turned on by blood, the regenerating nipples didn't hinder how much he was turned on instead it turned him on even more which kankuro only knew because kisame started sucking his dick which was really tasty and probably better than kankuro sucking his dick because it would probably be really fishy and although kankuro does like the eat fish, he would go a little crazy on kisames monster fish cock

Soon though kisame had had enough of kankuros dick because it was tiny and instead decided he wanted something else so he pulled out xxxxxxl condoms suitable for large penis'd fishmen such as himself and put one on before fucking kankuro in the ass which he was ready for because he had already used asshole expansion jutsu.

"Yeah ohh yeah daddy" kankuro said to kisame as they had lots of gay ninja ass sex which was basically what it meant when kisame said he was one of the seven swordsmen because it really meant that he had a lot of sex and he was now certified as a professional Sex Master

After lots of hours maybe 48 hours or so of having lots of sex they finally finished and kisame was still pregnant and they were even more in love but basically they had just strengthened their bond a little

"Hey kisame…" Kankuro said timidly. He was very shy but he knew the answer all ready

"Yeah kanky? What is it?" Kisame was panting after all of that sex he had just had but it wasn't in a bad way, it was definitely in a good way because he had just had the time of his life.

"Will you… marry me?" Kankuro said as he took a little black ring case out of his onesie on the floor he actually asked as he was smoking a celebratory blunt after finding out that kisame was pregnant he was just really in love right now and it was getting more and more intense. Kisame gasped

"Yes baby of course I will marry you! God I want to live the rest of my life with you!" Kisame exclaimed but all of a sudden he heard a loud banging noise

"What the f is that?" Kisame asked and when he looked he saw it was boruto in their kitchen and he was really angry that boruto had broken into their apartment like what in the f was he doing there! he had no right nor a reason to ever be in their house ever! Especially after he and kankuro had just had sex!

"I GOT HIM!" Kanky yelled heroically as he took out a gun and shot boruto with a shotgun, killing him right away.

The end


End file.
